thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins
Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins or Alundra 2 is a puzzle RPG for the original PlayStation console. It is rated Teen and produced by Activision. It is a sequel to the game Alundra. Gameplay: The player controls Flint, a young swordsman and silent protagonist. Flint uses a sword to fight enemies and he carries a shield which gives passive damage reduction; stronger versions of both are obtainable throughout the game. Flint can also learn additional successive strikes for his sword, known as combos, by collecting items called Puzzle Pieces and exchanging them with the character Lord Jeehan. The game also features unique magical ring items which grant Flint special powers such as the abilities to float in place or traverse over harmful lava. Plot: Alundra 2's story is set in the kingdom of Varuna. Mephisto, a powerful sorcerer is using magical wind-up keys to control humans and turn animals into mindless, violent machines. Flint is a pirate hunter wanted for treason, and he is after the pirates that caused his parents' death. The game begins with Flint infiltrating a flying airship. Inside, he finds the ship is staffed by humanoid robots; there are conspicuous keys protruding from their backs and their speech is unintelligible. Also on board is a family of three pirates: Zeppo, Albert, and Ruby. Flint eavesdrops on their conversation and it is mentioned that Mephisto can create "mechanical men" through a technology that only he understands. Baron Diaz, untrusting of Mephisto, tasks the pirates with keeping an eye on him. Flint is discovered and attacked by Zeppo. The resulting battle damages the interior of the ship and causes it to crash. Flint falls into the sea and washes onto a shore where he is found by a villager and taken in. After recovering, he meets Princess Alexia and joins forces with her. Alexia explains that her father is missing and she knows that Baron Diaz used the pirates to get rid of him. In their search for incriminating proof, Flint and Alexia encounter Mephisto, battle with his mechanical abominations, and investigate the suspicious "Church of the Key". They are eventually detained by Mephisto and taken by sea to Varuna. Flint is thrown overboard, but he survives and reaches the capital to confront Baron Diaz. The Baron threatens Alexia's life and tasks Flint with retrieving three relics in exchange for her safety. Flint is told to enlist the help of the three pirates he had met before: Zeppo, Albert, and Ruby. They assist him in entering the ruins. Flint goes through the ruins and does battle with their ancient guardians to obtain the three relics. Flint returns to Baron Diaz and delivers the relics, and the Baron uses them to enter a tower in search of the lost treasure of Varuna. Mephisto follows the Baron inside and reads a mural on a wall. He explains that there are a set of instructions on the mural and that yet another relic is required before the instructions can be completed. Flint is ordered to retrieve a fourth relic and he battles through more dungeons in search of the relic. Along the way, he meets an enslaved dragon named Tirion. Flint frees him and the dragon flies him back to Varuna. After Flint returns the final relic, it is set in place and the machinery of the tower is activated. Mephisto reveals that there isn't a lost treasure of Varuna and that he had built the tower two thousand years ago in order to calculate the coordinates of the nerve-center of the planet. A wizard named Lumiere, however, prevented Mephisto from entering by sealing the tower. Mephisto then inserts a key into the Baron, turning him into a mechanical monster. After Flint defeats the monster, Baron Diaz returns to normal. Outside of the capital, Mephisto raises his Star Key, a giant key-shaped structure, out of the sea. His intention is to use its power to mutate the planet and take control. Tirion flies Flint, Alexia, Zeppo, Albert, and Ruby to the Star Key to confront Mephisto. Flint makes his way through the dungeon and he finds that Zeppo has been captured. Mephisto appears and inserts a key into Zeppo, also turning him into a mechanical monster. Flint defeats the monster, returning Zeppo to his former state, and then faces Mephisto in battle. Flint kills Mephisto and the Star Key collapses into the sea. The group escapes on the back of Tirion; Flint and Alexia share an embrace as they fly away. Characters: Characters *'Flint': His family was killed by a group of pirates, and he's been hunting them ever since. He's also a wanted man in the Kingdom of Varuna. *'Alexia': Princess of Varuna. She's searching for her father, the King of Varuna. *'Lord Prunewell': The old servant of Alexia, appears near the start of the game. He has spies that are watching Flint for him. *'Zeppo': The leader of the pirate family. Mileena's husband. *'Ruby': Daughter of Zeppo. Extremely bossy and hot-tempered. Mileena's daughter. *'Albert': Son of Zeppo. Quiet and calm. Mileena's son. *'Mephisto': The master of the magic screw. His screws, when attached to a living organism, turn them into killing machines. *'Baron Diaz': He's taken over the throne after the disappearance of the King of Varuna; is secretly collaborating with Mephisto. Desperately wants to marry Princess Alexia. *'Nunugi': Assistant/bodyguard to Baron Diaz. *'Miyagi': Nunugi's brother, Can be seen at the Ending. *'Natasha': The Baron's well-meaning daughter. *'Mileena': The pirate queen, and also the mother of Ruby and Albert. Has a deal with Mephisto. *'Belgar': Mileena's assistant/bodyguard. Flint's father. *'King Varuna': The ruler of Varuna Kingdom who gets kidnapped and replaced by a wooden doll. Alexia is traveling the land looking for him. Reception: The game received mostly positive reception with a 7.7 from IGN but sold way less than its predecessor. This is why there is not an Alundra 3. Category:PlayStation Games Category:Role Playing Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Teen Rated Games Category:Games By Activision Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Sequels